Devil You Know
by Jaxalie
Summary: Only one secret burned brighter than the rest, one secret so dark the devil himself would want to come out and play to claim the darkness as his own. I was darker than the devil. - AU/ AH Jasper POV. M for mention of sex and murder. Summary is impossible.


_A/N: A little bit different to what you'd expect from me, I wrote this as an idea for a monologue for school and I liked it too much to let it go to waste. I am thinking of adding more to it but no promises. Be warned it is dark and disturbing themes and very much for a more mature audience. It is written in Jasper POV and is AU / AH. I hope y'all enjoy and review. _

_J._

_P.S. Jasper will pay back reviews with prospect of humping in future plot bunnies._

_

* * *

_

I watched silently as the unsuspecting townsfolk drank, laughed and chattered without a single notion to the monster in their midst. You'd think you'd have better sense than to walk around dressed in their barely concealing pieces of ripped fabric, so different to their attire of the daylight hours. Within the darkness comes the loss of inhibition, the creatures of the night rearing back to slither out from the confines of their humble hosts dressed in their Sunday best, each of them having evils within that only settle in the cover of the night. Everyone has their darkness.

Sexuality, prostitution, darkness of the soul. Gambling, fighting whoring humans, each of them more ghastly than the last. Secret ridden and filled with all the evils that the devil could think to have created, and some that he could not. Only one secret burned brighter than the rest, one secret so dark the devil himself would want to come out and play to claim the darkness as his own.

I was darker than the devil.

I never asked for this evil, this demon that simmered so close against the surface of my wretched skin, none of us ever do. She made me into this, caused this darkness to travel deep from within, each one here had the potential for this darkness but only I was chosen to fulfil it, only I was strong enough to control it.

There are times when I ask myself is there another choice, if I did not have to be this monster… but then I'll see one of them walk across my field of vision and the doubts will be gone. Watching them like a predator on the prowl, because that is what I am. A predator. And they, unsuspecting as they are, are my prey.

The most recent one, a pretty little thing; tiny, her hair black as midnight and shorter than mine, Even so, a beautiful thing to behold. She held my gaze for a fraction of a second before looking down to her hands, yes, she would be perfect. Always the smaller ones.

I flicked the butt of my cigarette, my prop, to the side. My ever keen eyes surveying the place around me, the girl seemed to be on her own, no friends to keep her company. Alone. Vulnerable. Perfect.

It is not that I did not see the appeal of her tiny form, quite the opposite in fact. It was just in the name of the game. For me at least. It had not always been this way, there had come a time when I was good. A decent man. But time is a harsh mistress and the world is so filled with the evils to tempt any man, righteous or not from the path of his direction to God, leading him tantalizingly towards the deepest pits of the devil's play pen. Hell. The void.

I am no exception, there are things there to change a man, things I had seen or done which would strike fear into the hearts of any, man or not. No one ever intends to lose their path.

My path began to stray the moment she walked into my life. A creature of Hispanic decent, beautiful but no where near so of the dark temptress across the bar from me. She would whisper softly to my inner demons, tempt them with her sweetened words until they would rear up and bite. So much like the secrets of the night that surround me now.

A secret temper is nothing that anyone really thinks of. A knack for quick biting words, for anger that fills the soul. One slip to cause a hurt unbearable to think of. She brought the anger out in me. Her bitter words, like lemon souring the honey of her looks. She would push and I would grow angry. Sometimes we would fight until our voices were hoarse, sometimes we would let free our anger with other places of our time. But each time she opened her mouth I could feel my anger, my hatred grow.

You never mean to harm someone. I never meant to think the evil of my thoughts. But she pushed too hard. Fought too long. She had to be silenced. Punished.

She started this. She brought this out in me, this evil… I would prowl the streets at night looking for the easiest prey, the innocent in the shadows that no one would dare to miss, for years upon years I would continue, each hunt becoming more and more daring. The more of them I could quell, the stronger I would become, the bolder. The anger would boil.

Tonight was no different. I was here for one purpose. Like the Lost Boy sent to scout out the land before reporting to Peter all he had seen. Only there was no Peter in this story and the only place I was lost was in myself. In my thoughts. My evils.

I couldn't stop. Not ever. It was like a drug. An addiction blown into the light….

My eyes shifted over her frame. The perfect vision of the women before her, only more beautiful… She ran a tiny hand through her soft locks and I was hooked… Intrigued by her tiny frame. I felt the stirring deep within my stomach, the ache that always came before a kill. Only this time it was followed boldly by the ache of lust. The woman more than intrigued me. She appealed to everything within me that a woman could. It had been so long since someone had held such a reaction over my weary soul… too long.

I suppressed a growl from my chest of anger. Get it together asshole. My mind screeched. This was no time to grow sentimental and give in to the lustful reaction of my traitorous body. I might have been male but I was also the harbinger of death to the harpies who deserved nothing more than the pleasure of death.

I moved to stand, all innocence of thought leaving my mind as I saw only her, moving closer, so close I was sure I could almost smell her, I was suddenly stopped by movement in the corner of my eye. A tall blonde made her way over to the dark beauty, settling beside her with a smile and two drinks in hand. Statuesque but nothing like the woman beside her. The brunette smiled thankfully to her friend and sipped her drink innocently, her lips pursed together tantalizingly.

I froze. I had never frozen before but I froze now. Something begged and screamed and pleaded with me that I would not harm her. Not tonight anyway. Not this one. I sighed and moved back to my bar stool. My eyes still on her. I would not hunt her tonight. I would wait…

My demons so filled with the anger of the dark began to quell with another sip of my beer and a drag of my cigarette. The demon calmly lying in wait for my moment when I would strike… not tonight, for whatever reason, I would not strike tonight.

My attention caught by another that night, the dark beauty still in my mind even while the redhead's blood coated my hands. I would return. I will return to that bar. I had to wait for her, I had to… I always did like a challenge.


End file.
